1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid developments and wide applications of information technologies, wireless mobile communications and information home appliances in recent years, touch panels have been introduced as input devices of operation interfaces of many information products in replacement of conventional input devices such as keyboards or mouses. Common touch panels are roughly classified into capacitive touch panels and resistance touch panels. Whether being applied to large flat panel displays (e.g. computer monitors, all-in-one computers and televisions) or handheld devices having small display panels (e.g. smartphones and tablet computers), touch panels usually achieve a signal transmission by a flexible circuit board. FIG. 14 is a schematic view of a conventional touch display device 20, wherein there is space left between a frame 21 and a display panel 22 or a touch panel 23 for bending of a flexible circuit board 24.
Taiwan patent publication no. 201232362 discloses forming traces on a flexible substrate of a touch panel while producing electrodes on the flexible substrate for connecting the bent flexible substrate to a next electronic element. Taiwan patent publication no. 201203036 discloses that a flexible circuit board is bent from a side edge of a touch panel to a back surface thereof. Taiwan patent no. 1320114 discloses reducing a bending stress of a flexible circuit board by an opening. China patent publication no. 102122223A discloses a connection relationship between a flexible circuit board and a touch panel.